Maura Isles Dictionary
by totheendoftheearth
Summary: Maura Isles doesn't just have a Google mouth


Maura Isles Dictionary

She couldn't take it anymore. The tension, the longing, and she especially couldn't take the way that Jane was biting her lip in anticipation as she watched the game. Jane Rizzoli was an enigma. A puzzle that she could simple not piece together. Maura knew though, that once she did put her together, all she wanted to do was make her come undone again. Specifically come, in her mouth, as she licked Jane to orgasm. That exact thought is perhaps what tipped her over the edge in making the decision to get up and straddle Jane.

Maura was always straightforward with her best friend; except for one area. The area they both hid. Maura understood why Jane did it. She wasn't sure that Maura felt the same way. Maura on the other hand knew. She knew from the looks Jane gave her. The way she would catch Jane looking at her breasts and pretend not to notice. The way she touched her so gently as if she would break. The way she inhaled deeply every time they hugged. Oh yes, Maura Isles knew, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why it had taken her so long to do something about it.

So it was no surprise that she finally gave in. The look in Jane's eyes was priceless when Maura lowered herself onto Jane's lap, her skirt rising up her smooth toned thighs. She would have smirked if she didn't think it was the most adorable she had ever seen her best friend. Resting a hand on the back of the couch on either side of Jane's head, Maura leaned in close to whisper into Jane's ear.

"Jane..." she said almost inaudibly. She could hear Jane gulp. Now what Maura said next wasn't what Jane was expecting, however it certainly was not unwelcome. "Did you know the exact definition of suck is to draw into the mouth through a suction force produced by movements of the lips and tongue?" Maura husked out, in a voice that Jane had never heard before but again, certainly not unwelcome. Before Jane could answer however, Maura decided to demonstrate, moving her lips to gently draw in the skin just below Jane's ear and caress it with her tongue. Jane's only response was a moan and her hands shooting to Maura's thighs.

Maura continued a painfully slow trail down Jane's neck. Jane couldn't believe this was happening. This was real, wasn't it? She had just been watching the game and Maura decided to saunter over and start kissing her neck? Jane wasn't going to question it. She didn't think she would be able to question it even if she wanted to. The things that Maura was doing to her neck were rendering her speechless.

"And did you know," Maura continued to whisper, "the definition of lick is to draw the tongue over?" Again Maura demonstrated, slowly licking her way up the other side of Jane's throat.

"Maura..." Jane managed to get out. Maura looked up into Jane's eyes. She was undoubtedly aroused.

Maura was now staring at Jane's lips, lips she never stopped thinking about, lips she wanted to take in her own. "And did you know," Maura continued, "the definition of kiss is to touch with the lips, especially as a mark of affection or-". This time she was cut off with Jane's lips on hers, drawing Maura's bottom lip between her own and sucking, licking and kissing. Maura opened her mouth to Jane, allowing her hot tongue inside. She moaned when it slid against her own, caressing with the gentleness that Jane has always shown her. She tightened her hands in brown locks and deepened the kiss, dueling her tongue with Jane's. Jane moved her hands from Maura's thighs to her ass and squeezed, causing the other woman to groan.

Finally Maura pulled back, needing air and rested her forehead against Jane's and licked her lips. Jane's eyes were now almost black and the way she was looking at Maura made her wet with need. There was one more thing that Maura needed to say to seal the deal. She drew back enough to look deeply into Jane's eyes. "And while the dictionary defines love as a strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties, my definition has only one word. It's Jane." Maura leaned in again to softly kiss Jane and show the need and tenderness she felt towards the brunette.

When Maura pulled back all Jane could manage through watery eyes and a lump in her throat was, "I love you." This time Jane leaned forward catching Maura's lips, and Maura smiled into the kiss. That smile turned into a slight giggle and then a moan as Jane cupped her ass again, lifting them both off the couch and towards the bedroom.

After placing Maura on the bed Jane crawled over her, still quite speechless she smoothed Maura's honey blonde hair back from her face with a gentle caress before kissing her with more passion than before. Jane was tentative at first, however as soon as she touched Maura's nipple through her shirt and received a loud moan in return, all restraint was gone.

Maura on the other hand was growing impatient. She wanted this to be slow and sensual, but she couldn't wait to feel Jane's taut stomach against her own and their breasts pressed together. With this thought she hooked a Jane a leg around Jane's and flipped them over. Again she was straddling Jane, and she was sure that by the time their clothes actually came off, her panties would be ruined with need.

Maura pulled her own shirt out of her shirt and began undoing the buttons, while Jane ran her hands up her thighs. Maura let out a whimper when Jane grazed the apex of her thighs and ran her thumbs down the insides. Maura almost fell over, bracing herself with her hands on Jane's toned stomach.

Licking her lips at the site of Maura opened shirt and black lace bra, Jane sat up and pushed the shirt off of her shoulders, before reaching around and undoing her bra. When perfect milky breasts spilled into Jane's hands she couldn't help but groan. "Fuck Maura, you're so sexy," Jane husked before taking a nipple between her lips and sucking hard. Maura's head fell back and her hands shot into Jane's hair, keeping her in place with a tight grasp.

"Jane..." Maura breathed, her mouth going dry. "Please, I need you." While latching onto her other nipple, Jane reached down and bunch Maura's skirt up and around her waist. She cupped Maura's core and was surprised at how drenched Maura's panties were. Jane pulled back and took off her own shirt and bra before replacing her mouth on Maura's chest. She ripped her panties aside and plunged her fingers deep inside.

"Mmm, fuck Maura, you are so wet baby." All Maura could do was continue to bounce up and down on Jane's fingers, riding her hand. This caused Maura's stomach to brush against Jane's nipples. Soon they were both moaning. Maura's breath was hot in Jane's ear. It was becoming more erratic and Jane knew she was close. She bit down on Maura's nipple and continuously brushed her thumb against Maura's clit. "Come for me, Maura." Jane husked out. And she did just that. Her fingers tightening painfully in Jane's hair, her pelvis rolling against Jane with need, and her walls pulling Jane's fingers deeper as they clenched.

Maura collapsed against Jane, breathing heavily. "Fuck," she said trying to regain her senses. "Jane that was...that was good." Jane smirked, tilting Maura's face up and pushing sweat covered hair out of her face. When Maura recovered enough she pushed Jane down before standing up on shaky legs, discarding the remainder of her clothes. She looked up at Jane and took the brunettes pants off as well. Slinking her way up the bed on all fours, she covered Jane's body with her own.

This was what Maura had wanted. Every inch of their naked bodies pressed together. They both moaned as Maura pressed her pussy against Jane's and kissed her. Sliding to Jane's side she started trailing a hand down her neck to her breasts, before pulling and pinching Jane's nipple. At the sensation Jane ripped her mouth from the kiss. Already breathing heavily, her hands moved to Maura's back, gently scraping with her nails.

Maura moved her hand to Jane's folds and started caressing her lips. She was soaked. And how could she not be? She just had Maura Isles riding her hand and her breasts bouncing in her face. It was possibly the most erotic thing Jane had ever witnessed.

Maura was making her way down Jane's body. She wanted to fulfill her earlier wish. She needed to taste Jane. She could certainly smell her arousal and it was making Maura dizzy. She placed a kiss just above Jane's clit, making her whimper. "Jane, baby, I want you to come in my mouth."

Jane's breath hitched as Maura licked her from her opening all the way to her clit. "Fuck!" was all Jane could say as her hips bucked into Maura's face. Maura gripped around Jane's thighs to help still her and dug in, thrusting her tongue deep inside Jane and filling her. It didn't take long before she felt Jane's walls starting to contract and she brought her thumb up to rub Jane's clit. Instantly Jane's pelvis started jerking and a Maura felt a hot rush of liquid spill into her mouth and down her chin.

When Jane's hips stilled Maura slowly cleaned her with her tongue and made her way up her body. Maura kissed Jane slowly and Jane moaned at the taste of herself on Maura's lips. Pulling a sheet up around them Maura snuggled into Jane's side, resting her head on her shoulder. "I love you Jane."

Jane turned on her side pulling Maura in close, kissing her deeply. "I love you, Maura."


End file.
